youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ProJared
Jared Knabenbauer (born: ), better known online as ProJared, is an American gaming YouTuber, adulterer, and pedophile. He was formerly employed by ScrewAttack.com, but quit to do his own ventures. He is known for his reviews, the occasional Top Ten, cheating on his wife, and sending nudes to underage fans. His Let's Play channel, ProJared Plays, is where he plays various games, uploads his Nuzlocke challenges, and gathers potential grooming targets. He was a part of Normal Boots, a group of creators that just talk about videogames, along with PeanutButterGamer, JonTron, The Completionist, DidYouKnowGaming?, Continue?, and Satchbag's Goods, but as of May 9, 2019 Normal Boots officially announced his departure from the company due to the controversy surrounding his infidelity and solicitation of nude photos. He was born in Green Bay, Wisconsin. He lived in Dallas, Texas, and then moved to Seattle, Washington. He was formerly married to Heidi O'Ferrall, until May 8, 2019, when it was revealed that they were filing for divorce due to Jared committing adultery. Shortly after Twitter revoked his verification. He has DMed for Dungeons and Dragons, as well as even playing on a stream on Twitch called Dice, Camera, Action! with other YouTubers such as CommanderHolly and NateWantsToBattle. Videos Jared is known for his One Minute reviews of current titles, his more detailed revies for games he thinks that deserve one, and the less serious "Pro" Reviews, often of retro games he played as a child. In addition he does occasional Top Tens, such as the Top Ten Bees in videogames, and has done 4 Nuzlocke challenges so far. 'Nuzlocke Challenges' The Nuzlocke Challenge is Pokémon with some added rules: Rule 1: If a Pokémon faints, it is considered dead, and must be released. There re no exceptions to this Rule 2: You can only catch the first Pokémon you see in each area. If you knock it out or flee from battle, then you cannot catch anything in that area So far Jared has done four Nuzlocke Challenges: FireRed, Y, Dark Cry, a ROM hack, and Alpha Sapphire. Of these, he has only completed one: FireRed, with four Pokémon surviving; two that he left in the PC box, Wiggleywoo that Tangela, and Gworvan the Machop he caught in Victory Road and never used, and two survivors of the team that beat his rival, Guidjit: Leebin the Tentacruel, and Nuptup the Vileplume, who was with Jared from Episode 4 when she was caught, all the way to episode 36. In Pokémon Y, he failed after his teams cornerstone, a Charizard named Rathalos, died after taking two critical Dragon Claws from a Gabite. He died the episode after, with his last Pokémon, a Klefki called JingleJanle died to a wild Magneton. In Dark Cry, He fell after encountering a girl with three Level 31 Paras before any of Jared's Pokémon reached level 20. In Alpha Sapphire, he died to Winona after his plan to defeat her went awry. He died with quite a few Pokémon left in the PC and his Skitty, Purtwom, left in the Day Care Center. 'Collaborations/Guest Appearances' Jared has collaborated with quite a few other YouTubers. He has done Monster Hunter videos with SuperPaniLand, SuperMCGamer, Criken Chippers, and PBG, and has appeared in 4 series of PBG's "Hardcore". He has also worked with PBG for his Pocky and Rocky Pro Review, has worked with The Completionist on his Illusion of Gaia episode. He appeared on The Game Theorists channel in Gaijin Goombah's Game Exchange, in the Bravely Default episode, and has narrated multiple episodes of DidYouKnowGaming?. He is also a part of the GAME SQUAD, alongside PBG, Brutalmoose, and SpaceHamster. Trivia * In mid-early-September, Jared had a guest appearance on a Nickelodeon show called Game Shakers, in which he advertised a mobile app called Sky Whale. He admitted the show was stupid, but didn't regret having the experience of being on TV. * He made an announcement on Twitter that he and his wife had filed for divorce, likely as a result of him cheating on his wife. * He cheated on his wife with Holly Conrad while Holly was still married to Ross O'Donovan. This is widely belived to be the reason behind Ross and Holly's divorce. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Scumbags